


Skylines

by dr33g



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bigender Sollux, M/M, Multi, humanstuck AU, impregnation via rape (mentioned), trans boy dave, trans boy karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux, Karkat, and Dave have fun at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).



> Wowie, I'm surprised I finished this in time! It was a lot of fun! cannibals_welcome, I hope you enjoy! I'm really lucky to have paired up with someone who requested something I also ship!

The skyline was always so lovely in the mornings.

You like to wake up before your other two signifs. All of you were quite the night owls and mornings were tough, but dawn was always quite beautiful. It was worth the headache. You have a cup of coffee, or four, which helps too. Once the dawn passes, you make food. Bacon and pancakes. Simple, but elegant. And super fucking delicious. You get some chocolate syrup too. And some strawberries to cover in chocolate. How you have the money for all of this, no one fucking knows. While you’re making something, you knock over some things too. Clumsiness is something you’ve been cursed with the past couple days, but it’ll be fine. Once your two sleepy partners wake up, you make them coffee too. Karkat likes black coffee with 2 cubes of sugar and Sollux prefers heavily creamed coffee without sugar. You personally prefer lightly creamed coffee and half a cube of sugar. After they wake up, kind of, they scarf down their food so quickly it was kind of disgusting, but also cute. Holy fuck did you love them. They were assholes, cranky, argumentative assholes, but all three of you just kinda… worked. It took time for sure. You hated them first, befriended them next, then fell for them hard, and now you’re dating them.

Soon enough, the 4 cups of coffee it took for you to wake up pass through you and now you need to use the bathroom. You pull down your underwear and see the worst thing you could ever hope to see.

Red.

Instantly, dysphoria. Just thinking about your period… it hurt. So did the cramps. Red was your favorite color, except when it was staining your clothing and everything in sight. And of course today was a day you weren’t going to bind. Fanfuckingtastic. Then you remember Karkat and Sollux. You had your period. And you knew exactly what that meant. Your two wonderful partners and you were synced up most of the time. They were going to go through the same thing you were. Soon. And it crushes you to think how it would make them feel. You mean, it’s only two days early but you like to forget about it until the day of. Live in the present kinda thing. Luckily, Sollux’s dysphoria was much weaker than Karkat’s and yours, sometimes even non existent, and it usually wasn’t triggered by menstruation, so that was a bonus, but it still made you feel even worse just thinking about what they had to go through. Periods fucking hurt dysphoria put aside. And you were early. Normally, because you all synced up, you just dealt with it together, and it was bonding time. But for two days, they’re going to have to take care of you before themselves. You sigh and call for them. “Hey, dipshits. My aunt called, she wants to fucking kill me.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS,” Karkat responds. You hear a repeating pounding sound. He’s probably hitting his head against a wall right now. You love him, but, goddamn does he end up hurting himself on purpose a lot.

“I’m very upthet right now. You’d better be thitting me becauthe ith two dayth early.” Your significant other’s lisp is so damn cute normally but fuck it you’re in pain.

“I’m not shitting you. There is an ocean of red in my underwear. I can feel my back beginning to seize. I feel like dying. The waves of dysphoria are settling in this bitch. My menstruation is a go, people.”

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT.”

Sollux sighs. “Every month I beg and plead that for thome reathon, it doethn’t happen. Other than pregnanthy, of courthe. Not that any of uth ever would get pregnant, ath we’re all committed to each other and none of uth preduthe thperm. Unleth one of uth got knocked up through rape, which no one wantth to think about tho there it’th forgotten. Altho we’d thuck ath parenth. But no, we have to go through hell for thome god awful reathon. If only we had the money for hormone therapy or thurgery. Hopefully we’ll have enough for you two to get both at thome point.”

“Well, we’re poor as fuck. Seriously if we weren’t dating we’d have to buy a bigger apartment and we’d barely be scraping by, we’re so lucky we don’t have to worry about food. So, in the meantime, we’re just gonna suffer for 5 days every month or so. But because you aren’t in hell with me, I refuse to drag you two down. I had a day planned and we’re going to do it because fuck this, if girls can deal with it, I can. I’ll take a midol and ignore it.” By this point, you were out of the bathroom after having inserting a tampon and looking at your boyfriend and your partner. Sollux was bigender, and therefore non-binary. They looked concerned. Like, REALLY concerned. You feel bad, and not just because you are being reminded you have female organs and your back muscles are cramping like the devil fucking dickens. You get the aforementioned midol and took the suggested dose.

“YOU DON’T NEED TO. WE REALLY WOULDN’T MIND TAKING CARE OF YOU.”

“Yeah, DV. If we were in thith thame thituation you’d wait on uth hand and foot, no quethtionth athked. I doubt you’d even let uth argue.” They had a point. You’d never EVER let them just ignore the red menace. You’d be sure the blinds were shut tight and everything was nice and cozy and you would refuse to let them get up, even to go get a glass of water.

“Yeah, well, fuck it. I want to go to the state fair and today’s the last day so I’m going and I know you two are too.”

“IF ONLY TO BE SURE YOU DON’T DOUBLE OVER IN PAIN AND CURL UP TO DIE.”

“I’ll be fine. I want you to come because I love you and it’ll be fun. Plus, it’ll distract me from my dysphoria.”

Sollux and Karkat look at each other worriedly, whisper to each other a bit, sigh, and Sollux says, “If you end up in any pain, any dithcomfort, or are unhappy in any way, you have to tell uth immediately and let uth take care of you. You can’t complain and tell uth to thtop onthe you do either. Thothe are the ruleth. If you dithobey any ruleth and we find out, we have to leave immediately.”

You grin. “Gotcha.” Your bigender signif and your boyfriend get up and hug you. Sollux, towering over all of you, gives you a kiss on the head and Karkat, being shorter, gets on his tiptoes and kisses your jaw, barely able to reach that. At times like this, you were so fucking happy you had two people that cared for you like they do. Also, hell fucking yes, you’re average. You get a super tall, albeit bony significant other, and a short, stout boyfriend. It’s having your cake and eating it too. For a few moments, everything is perfect, warm, and blissful. Then your uterus shits itself and it ends. When they pull apart, their eyes are filled with concern. You love them so much and they love each other so much and they love you too. It kinda scares you sometimes. You’re afraid that you’ll wake up and it’ll all have been a dream. Or all the sudden they’ll drop the façade and then whoops you’re on a reality show and wow how fucking stupid are you for falling in love with two actors who were faking it the whole time.

“DAVE, YOU OKAY. YOU SEEM LOST IN THOUGHT.” Karkat wakes you up from your train of thought.

“Yeah, I was. But I’m good. Come on, let’s get in the car. I’m driving.”

Karkat says, “NO YOU’RE NOT DIPSHIT.”

“Yeah, I think I am. Your eyes are too sensitive for you to drive on a sunny day and Sollux sucks at driving.”

“Hey! I do not thuck at driving.” Sollux gets offended easily when this subject arises.

“Say that to your multiple speeding tickets and multiple accidents,” You retort. Definitely not the best you’ve ever said but you’re in pain goddamn it you get a freebie today.

“JUST GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SHADES AND I’LL DRIVE.”

“Hell no. John gave me these amazing shades and I’m not taking them off for something as stupid as this.”

“YEAH, YOU ARE. WE ARE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU TODAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND MY FIRST COURTESY AS AN AMAZING FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS TO DRIVE FOR YOU.”

“How about your first gift is to ensure my safety by making sure Sollux doesn’t drive.” You probably shouldn’t have brought it up again. Sollux tics. Then they tic again. And again. Sollux doesn’t tic very often. They are really pissed. Fuck.

“I’M DRIVING DIPSHIT. SOLLUX WILL NOT TOUCH THE STEERING WHEEL, DON’T FUCKING WORRY.” With that, Sollux begins to cry. Super Fuck x2™.

“Dude shut the fuck up Sollux is really upset.”

“FUCK. SHIT. FUCKING SHIT.” Karkat isn’t too good at responding to other’s emotions, and Sollux’s are worse because Sollux is usually either angry/annoyed or depressed, so when they cry or anything like that, Karkat shits himself.

Sollux shudders, wipes their eyes, then says, “I’m fine. I jutht got worked up becauthe thothe accidenths were accidenths and they happened a long time ago, tho hearing about them again brought up all the rage I felt then. Pluth I wath ticking and you know when I tick I get upthet which cautheth more ticking. It’th quite the vithiouth thycle. I wath crying from anger, not from thadneth. I’m really fine. Altho, p.m.eth. ith a fucking bitch.” You hug them anyway.

“You still aren’t driving.” Sollux rubs your hair affectionately.

“I know.” They respond.

You take off your shades and give them to Karkat. “Don’t you fucking dare break them. If you break them, you will die a very painful death.”

“JESUS I WASN’T PLANNING ON IT.” He puts them on, then immediately takes them off. “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SEE OUT OF THESE.”

“The same way you will while driving. Without pain.”

“UGH, FINE.” He puts them on again. You all hop in a small car, Karkat in the driver’s seat, Sollux in front, as they’re way too fucking tall to fit in the car without adjusting it majorly, and you with the back to yourself, and Karkat begins driving. You used to have an even smaller and beat down car, but your rich friend John decided to get all of you a car for Karkat’s birthday. The worst part about John being rich is he’s too kind and too ignorant to realize that a car is too much. He said that he’s gotten many cars in one birthday, so this is totally not overdoing it.You couldn’t say no. Mostly because your old car was barely living. And, hey if it’s a free car who would say no? Not you. You guys are poor as fuck (when you want to be, I mean how can you afford all that fancy-ass food and not a car?), you’ll take all the charity you can get. Karkat begins to yell at the navigation system and Sollux tries to calm him down, which causes a fight between them. Same shit as always. You put on some of your sick beats and fall asleep.

 

**-**

 

_You’re making a city out of cans. Karkat sits next to you. He is also building the city. He has grey skin. And candy corn horns. The horns are nubby. This is normal. A black chess piece sits a bit aways from you. His name is The Mayor. You know that. He’s your friend. You’re wearing red pajamas with a gear symbol on them. This is what you wear all the time. They’re comfy as shit. Underneath them, no binder. Your chest is flat anyways. Karkat and you begin chatting. You think you have a crush on him. You’re single. As you shift, you feel something unfamiliar. It makes you happy. You ask about Sollux. Karkat doesn’t say much. When you try to picture them, you visualize another troll. You have only spoken to them a few times. The Mayor claps excitedly. Can Town is almost complete. You are happy. Everything feels the way it should. Flashes of another timeline coat your vision. In that one, you all die. You remember the pain of two swords. Heroic. Your body falls on Jade’s body. Two dogs have tried to protect her, but instead have guaranteed her death. The afterlife is crowded. Time passes. You don’t know how much. Karkat asks if you’re okay. The visions fade. You say you’re fine. You hug The Mayor. The Mayor is precious. You will not let anything happen to him. Vriska and Terezi laugh from afar. Why, you don’t know. You continue building Can Town. You are hurtling towards another session. There you will meet the kid version of your Bro. You are scared. You have been on the meteor for too long. Far too long. You forget how much time you’ve spent on the meteor. All you know is it feels too long._

 

-

 

You arrive at the fair about 30 minutes later. Sollux nudges you awake. Your nap made you cranky but hey it allowed the midol to realize what the hell it was supposed to do. Immediately, Karkat gives you your shades, mumbling about how he thanks you for giving them to you, but they’re stupid as hell and he’ll be fine for the rest of the day without them. You take them and put them on, which makes your headache go away a bit, hallelujah. You are groggy and upset because you had a really odd dream so Sollux just kinda rubs your back as you guys buy tickets. They also kindly and lightly massage your seizing back muscles and holy fucking shit thank god for Sollux Captor, because although it no longer hurt, the muscles were still tight and kinda uncomfortable. Karkat tries to help out, and his grubby hands probably would feel better than Sollux’s bony fingers, but Karkat just accidentally karate chops your back, which hurt, and Sollux flicks him and says, “KK, ath much ath we both love you, you cannot control your thtrength for the life of you and we don’t want DV in more pain than before.”

You nod. “Sorry, bro. You can’t just chop me in the back.”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.”

“We know. But for my own health, I ask you to refrain from attempting to. Just in case.”

He huffs. “FINE…” He looks hurt, but you were too, damn it. And for him it’s not even a physical pain, so he can go fuck himself. Plus, who gives a fuck, ‘OH NO I CAN’T MASSAGE MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE HE’S AFRAID I MIGHT INJURE HIM AND I JUST WANT HIM TO TRUST ME’ oh yeah that’s why. You swear, PMS just warps your ideas into plants. Plants that want to ruin your life. You sigh and Karkat decides to hold your hand instead. You smile at him. This seems to lift his spirits. Meaning, he flushes and his sad eyes turn to his usual angry eyes. He also looks flustered. Damn, sometimes you forget how easily Karkat gets embarrassed. It’s so fucking adorable goddamn it. Sollux then stops rubbing your back, which makes you sad, but then he grabs your other hand. Holding hands with Sollux is an art form. They have long, delicate, bony fingers. You must find a position that is both not extremely uncomfortable and not going to cause hand problems for them later on. It took you a while to figure it out, but eventually you discovered they like to have you close your hand into a loose fist and for them to grasp around it. Not the most comfortable position, but it works. As you walk in, you can smell the grease. It’s kinda disgusting, but you’re here anyway. The greasy food smell does make you hungry. Like, really hungry. Hot damn, you’re starving. You buy some of that greasy food. You eat it. Holy fuck, that hits the spot. You ride some shitty rides with your two signifs. They are stupid.

“Holy fuck these are really stupid.”

“YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL ME. WOW, IT’S ALMOST SICKENING HOW DUMB THESE ARE.”

“Thethe rideth are made for kidth, what do you ekthpect.” Complaining about them with the two people you love most makes the day that much closer to being perfect.

 

-

 

Sunset is about 15 minutes away. You have been having fun all day. You are tired. As the day comes to a close, something happens. The midol wears off. You remember your dysphoria.

“Shit.”

“WHAT.”

“I think the midol has worn off.”

“Did you bring an ekthtra dothe?”

“No, because I’m stupid that way.”

“LET’S GET HOME THEN.” Karkat turns towards the exit and begins walking away.

“Wait. I don’t want to leave yet,” You call after him. He turns back around and walks back.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO.”

“Just the ferris wheel. Then we can go home.”

“Really? The fucking ferrith wheel?”

“You heard me.”

“FINE.” You all walk towards the ferris wheel. As Sollux presses on the pressure point that makes your muscles relax, you three wait in line. You all climb into a thing. You don’t know if it has a name. It probably does. You don’t give two shits though. There isn't much room. You clutch your sides. Cramps hurt so damn much. You begin to rise. As the ride stops at the top, you lean your head on Sollux’s shoulder. They turn to you. They smile affectionately. You turn your head towards the sunset. Karkat rests a hand on yours and leans on you. You forget your dysphoria for a few seconds.

The skyline was always so lovely in the evenings.


End file.
